Passions
by Strife Knight
Summary: Pogue's "lusty" family history is going to land him in a great deal of trouble if Caleb can't find a way to calm him down. Rated M for graphic slash.


A/N: I started thinking about how The Covenant comic says the Parry family's part of the pentagram is passion, and then I started thinking about how the online video games describes the Parry family as "lusty" and well… this is what I came up with.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant.

If I did there would have been a lot more detail in the Chase torturing Pogue scene, and hurt/comfort between Caleb and Pogue.

"It burns, Cay."

It hurt, the desire had become so strong it was physically painful, and it was driving him insane. Pogue felt fairly short strawed when it came to the Parry clan's _extra ability_, if it could even be called that. The Danvers had knowledge, the Garwin's had hatred, the Simms had power, and the Parry's had… **Passion**. Passion, a deep sexual drive that was almost impossible to control. It grew worse as Pogue grew older, an undeniable need that would not go away without the touch of another.

"I know. It'll be over soon."

Pogue had tried to deal with the "lusty" desire on his own. Ignoring it, waiting it out, a countless number of cold showers. Everything he tried made the desire worse, so much worse. Finally, out of almost fear over what was happening to his body he went to Caleb. As humiliating as it was, the eldest understood. Caleb understood everything about Pogue, sometimes better than Pogue himself did.

Caleb would never allow Pogue to be in such a dangerous situation. If his set-in desire became too powerful he could, and would, do something he would regret. There was far too much danger in unplanned sex: The risk of pregnancy and STDs were all too real, not to mention the risks of Pogue becoming involved with someone's girlfriend, or accused of rape. No, Caleb would never let Pogue go through such a thing.

"Sit down."

It was a simple request, and Pogue was in no position to argue, no matter how badly he wanted to. This was the solution they worked out; Caleb would satisfy Pogue's desire and no one would ever have to know. Pogue's uncontrollable _power _would never put him in danger as long as Caleb was around. Pogue's belt hit the dorm room floor with a dull thud, followed by a small shuffle as the younger of the two pulled both his jeans and his boxers from his slender frame in one fell swoop. Pogue then sat at the edge of his bed as green eyes locked with those of his elder brothers.

Without a word Caleb knelt in front of Pogue, looking up at those pain ridden eyes. This was wrong, they both knew it was wrong, but when Caleb looked at Pogue; when he saw the intense pain that reflected in Pogue's eyes Caleb realized he did not care if it was right or wrong, if it helped his best friend; his little brother, it was more than worth it.

"It's okay."

Caleb's voice was calm and soothing; it had always been a soft spoken calming agent for when Pogue had one of his violent outbursts, or when **this **happened. Caleb's palm rubbed a reassuring circle against Pogue's upper thigh as he spoke, in an attempt to both relax and reassure the younger of the two. Pogue, for the briefest of seconds, wanted to argue, he wanted to tell his elder brother that this was in no way okay, but when Caleb's hand caressed his sensitive, burning skin, the young Parry's legs instinctively spread to reveal his painfully throbbing member.

Caleb said nothing, words were no longer needed, he took Pogue gently in his hand and ran his palm and enclosed fingers against his twitching length. Pogue let out a quiet groan as he was touched, the slightest bit of relief rushing through his hard self. Mere seconds passed before Caleb's head went down and he took Pogue's length into his mouth. His head slowly lowered, taking Pogue in inch by inch. Pogue groaned loudly, his head tilted back as he allowed himself to be lost in complete ecstasy. Warmth encased his throbbing member, and when he felt the tip of himself touch the back of Caleb's throat he lost himself completely.

Pogue put his hand on the back of Caleb's head in order to hold him completely still as his hips jolted forward in a desperate fashion. Back and forth, he thrusted himself inside Caleb's mouth as deep as the laws of physics would allow. In the depths of his mind he knew it had to hurt Caleb, but his drive for passion was so overwhelming he could not bring himself to care. It felt good, it felt so good to mercilessly thrust himself inside that moist warmth. He groaned a bit louder each time, as his hand took a fistful of Caleb's hair, now jerking his head back and forth with his desperate thrusts.

Caleb did his best to keep up with the younger's starving thrusts. He sucked roughly when Pogue's member touched the back of his throat, while his tongue caressed the throbbing veins when they were shoved inside his mouth. Several minutes passed before Pogue drew close to releasing, the young Parry was far too gone from the world to warn Caleb, but the elder knew. Caleb knew by the sound of Pogue's groans, when they grew more high pitched he was close. The elder pierced his teeth ever so slightly, just enough so that when Pogue jerked Caleb's head forward his teeth scraped against the needy member, and that did it.

Pogue came roughly into his best friend's mouth, his entire body shaking from the desperate outburst. Caleb swallowed thickly, he took in everything the younger son had given him before he released the younger from his mouth and lifted off his knees. The elder then sat beside his younger brother on his bed and pulled the shaking body to his chest. Caleb leaned back against the pillows, his right hand stroking his brother's golden brown hair, his left arm securely wrapped around his shoulders, holding him close to his chest while the impact wore off.

The burning was gone, replaced with the pure ecstasy of afterglow. Pogue let a soft, content sigh escape his lips as he nuzzled the elder's chest. As he slowly came to realization hit Pogue. The way he had so mercilessly jammed himself into Caleb's throat, he had given Caleb no way of escape, he had shoved his best friend's head against his cock like a ragdoll, but Caleb never complained. Far from complained, Caleb was holding Pogue to his chest, stroking his hair, soothing him like Pogue had been the one who had just been throat-fucked.

"Why?"

Pogue asked quietly as his head tilted to look up at his elder.

"Why do you do this for me?"

He asked again, his voice hoarse from groaning so loudly for so long. Caleb looked down slowly, the expression on his face made it seem like it was the easiest thing in the world to understand.

"I'll never let you feel pain like that if I can stop it."

Another calm, soft spoken reply. Of course, Caleb would sacrifice his life for Pogue if it came down to it. Pogue was silent for several minutes, his body had curled into his big brother's side, completely absorbed in the security of being so loved and so protected. No one in their right mind would do this just so another person would no longer hurt, except for Caleb. Caleb would do anything for his younger brothers.

For a moment Pogue reflected on that; Caleb was always so concerned about the safety of his Covenant. He was always looking out for them, pulling Reid out of trouble, soothing Tyler's fears and insecurities, talking Pogue down when he was angry or upset, when was the last time Caleb laid down and relaxed? With that thought in mind Pogue raised his head from the comfort of Caleb's chest and slowly sat up.

"Pogue?"

Caleb blinked slowly in confusion as he turned his head to look at the young Parry. Pogue never answered, he stretched his long, naked body out beside his elder brother and gently licked Caleb's ear. Caleb's body tensed, but before he could ask Pogue's warm tongue had penetrated his ear, one of Pogue's slender fingers oh so lightly tracing the buldge of Caleb's jeans. Caleb jerked back, but Pogue followed, the younger playfully nipping and tugging on Caleb's earlobe as his fingers danced across the growing buldge.

"P-Pogue."

Caleb was confused, but he could not bring himself to get away from Pogue. He would never push his little brother away, and Pogue's tongue dipping and licking at his ear felt good. It was the kind of pleasure that made a man stop dead, afraid that if he moved at all this lovely feeling would stop.

"I wanna make you feel good, like you do for me."

Pogue's voice was deep and husky, he was not going to take no for an answer, as if to prove his point the younger pressed his hand close to Caleb's hidden member and roughly palmed him through his jeans.

Caleb could not even begin to argue, if he so much as opened his mouth he knew a needy groan would slip before any words could even possibly escape. The elder pierced his lips and closed his eyes, his body tensed stiff as Pogue's expert hand undid both the button and zipper of Caleb's jeans, the young Parry then worked his hand inside Caleb's boxers and put a single finger on the stiff member. That one sly finger stroking Caleb until the sensitive muscle twitched, needlingly, begging for more.

Pogue kissed Caleb's ear, his cheek, and his neck as he snaked his way down, ridding Caleb of both his jeans and his boxers in a single motion. Pogue had never seen Caleb like this; so exposed, but if the younger took more than a second to enjoy the sight below him Caleb would try to get away.

"You shouldn't-"

Caleb began, only to be silenced when Pogue squeezed Caleb's length, the elders words replaced with a sharp, unexpected groan as Pogue pumped the attention starved organ. Pogue decided quickly that he enjoyed that noise very much. A soft grin appeared on Pogue's face as his palm slid up and down Caleb's throbbing member, and Caleb could no longer find the will power, or he brain matter, he needed to tell Pogue to stop. The elder relaxed and raised his hips against Pogue's wonderful hand, rising and falling to the rhythm of Pogue's hand slowly jacking him off.

"Moan for me."

Pogue purred out his request as he rested his head beside Caleb's member, squeezing ever so gently. Caleb bucked his hips when Pogue spoke, moaning softly as requested. Pogue let out a groan of his own before sliding his tongue from Caleb's shaft to the head.

"You're makin' me hard again."

The younger purred as he lifted Caleb's member and gently slid his tongue down the exposed underside, earning himself another quiet moan. Pogue grinned before he allowed his tongue to swirl around the head, two fingers playfully stroking Caleb's scrotum, causing a very violent buck from the elder.

"Pogue!"

Caleb cried before he could think to stop himself. There was a playful gleam in Pogue's eyes as he crawled up Caleb's body. He put his hands on Caleb's shoulders and hovered above his shocked brother with a small grin on his face.

"Yeah?"

Pogue breathed his one word reply out as he slowly lowered his body to press against Caleb's, both letting out identical moans of ecstasy when their hard lengths touched. Pogue slid himself above Caleb, little, needy groans slipping from his throat as he moved. Caleb soon followed suit; he wrapped his arm over Pogue's waist and raised his hips, their throbbing members rubbing together with growing friction.

"S-soo-oo good, Cay…"

Pogue groaned as he desperately grinded harder against the elder. Caleb bucked his hips into Pogue, letting out identical moans once more, violently thrusting, rubbing, and grinding against the other, Caleb's nails digging into the small of Pogue's back, Pogue's nails hungrily digging into Caleb's arms while they feverishly moaned into the others mouth, before Caleb's head was thrown back.

"Pogue- I- can't-"

"Hold on, just a-ugh- we'll cum together."

Pogue pleaded through groans. Caleb complied, he forced Pogue's hips down with his hands and grinded heavily into Pogue for several more seconds before the younger son practically screamed the elders name; and they came together. Pogue's body gave out seconds later, he collapsed against his best friend- his lover, heaving heavy breathes against the others chest.

As Pogue's breathing settled he laid his head once more on Caleb's chest, enjoying the calming feeling of Caleb's fingers stroking his sweat-soaked hair, putting his exhausted body at ease.

"Caleb?"

The younger son almost whispered.

"Hm?"

The elder replied quietly before planting a soft kiss against lover's hair.

"Don't leave me like this."

Pogue explained as his eyes closed.

"I'll never leave you."

Pogue relaxed when he heard those words; a promise, from his lover, a promise that he would never have to face this alone. He would never have to face anything alone.

A/N

Happy late Christmas, Taranee.


End file.
